Frost Bite
by Alifandoms
Summary: It's been 2 years since Elsa has ruled Arendelle. In honor of her years of hard work, she throws a royal ball that's welcomed for anyone to come. But, mysterious traces of snow and icy gray shadows roaming the halls are starting to occur. The night of the party reveals a shocking secret about it all, leaving Elsa...in love? Rated T for romance and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, hurry up and get ready!"

Today annually marked the 2 year anniversary since Elsa, now 23, has officially ruled Arendelle.

Anna, was deciding on which dress to choose, which was taking decades.

"Should I wear this?" The redhead put a frilly orange dress to her shoulders.

"No, that's way too formal, Anna." Elsa dug into her sister's closet and pulled out a pretty violet dress with beautiful Scandinavian designs. "This is perfect," Elsa gushed.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you, Elsa." Anna clutched the dress close to her chest and smiled brightly.

"Your welcome. Now get dressed," Elsa let out a murmured laugh as she walked out of Anna's room.

"Hello, m'lady." A maid walked past, holding a cleaning rag and a feather duster.

"Hi, Heidi."

Elsa approached her door and slipped inside her room.

She undressed and started to slip into a white lace, long sleeved dress.

Elsa put her delicate feet into white, snowy heels and made her way to her personal bathroom.

She put her hair into her normal messy French braid.

"And I'm ready in less than 5 minutes," Elsa muttered, thinking about her sister.

She washed her face with a soft white wash cloth and made sure her dress wasn't wrinkled or stained.

Elsa's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before going back to Anna's bedroom.

"Anna? Are you ready?"

Elsa waited at the door patiently, her arms behind her back.

Her sister zoomed out, one hand fixing a lavender colored heel on and one fixing a loose strand in her bun.

"You're a mess." Elsa chuckled. "Let me help."

Elsa fixed her bun and smoothened Anna's dress.

"I'm so glad you're here to help me when I need it," Anna said gratefully.

"It's fine, really." Elsa took her sister's hand and the two strode down the hall together.

Kristoff and Olaf were waiting outside in the courtyard once they arrived.

"Oh, Kristoff! You look so handsome!" Anna giggled and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and put his arm on her shoulders.

"Do I look handsome?" Olaf asked sheepishly, looking up at Elsa.

"Oh, of course! You always do." The snow queen smiled and patted Olaf's head. "I'll go inform the guards to open the gates."

She made her way to one of the guards standing tall by the main doors to the castle.

"Open the gates, m'lady?"

"Yes, sir." Elsa dipped her head in thank you and gestured her sister and friends to follow her inside to the ballroom.

"Wow, this looks great, Elsa!" Olaf's cheery voice exclaimed as they all gazed at the decorations.

There was an ice sculpture of the castle of Arendelle and a smaller one of Elsa herself.

"Did you make you? I uh, mean the sculpture of you!" Anna's cheeks flushed a bright red.

Elsa laughed. "No, but I made the castle. I bet one of the nice artists down the street did."

"Do you smell that?" Anna grinned while jutting her nose up a bit.

"Chocolate!" They said in unison, like they've always had.

The two sisters giggled and sat down at their assigned table.

"Just look at that flawless ice! Elsa, this is amazing!" Kristoff crowed as he examined the sculptures.

"Thank you!" Elsa said to her soon to be brother in law with a wave.

Olaf waddled over to the table and took a seat beside Elsa.

A wave of people started to fill the ballroom, all chattering excitedly and greeting one another.

"Did you invite...everyone?" Anna asked, her hands clasped on the table.

"Yes. Everyone should be included in this." Elsa got up and made her way to the alter. Anna followed after her shortly.

Once everyone was seated, Elsa politely demanded silence and she started to speak.

"I am so thankful I've been able to be queen of Arendelle. I'm proud to be queen, queen of such a lovely place and lovely people. So let's celebrate! Dig in!" Elsa bowed as most villagers got up and started to select food from the long table, covered with huge platters of food.

Anna clapped her hands excitedly and went back to the table, taking her older sister with her.

Kristoff was eating roast beef along with stew and champagne.

"Delicious," he murmured.

"I'm going to ask one of the waiters or waitresses about that sculpture of me so I can thank whoever did it.." Elsa waved her hand at a waiter named Edward who was offering some pastries to a nearby table. The queen made way to him and tapped him on the shoulder once he was done.

"Yes, your highness?" He moved forward slightly in a bow.

"Do you happen to know who made the sculpture of me over there?" Elsa asked, her blue eyes wide.

"No, I figured you did that yourself." He replied in shock, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I made the castle but not the one of me... Have any idea who did?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Hm, well. You might think I'm crazy by saying this, but I saw a gray shadow of a man and a trail of ice by the dinner table before the banquet started. Then suddenly, there was that sculpture!" Edward shrugged.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. _He does seem a bit loony_, she thought. I bet he thinks it was Jack Frost or a snow fairy!

"Okay, thank you." Elsa turned around.

Once she reached the table, Anna looked up at her with anticipation.

"So, who did it?"

"Oh, uh, it was Heidi." Elsa lied, feeling mental herself if she told them what Edward told her.

Once the party was over, Elsa went back to her bedroom, since it was getting late.

"Good night, Elsa!" Anna hollered from across the hall.

"Good night, Anna!" Elsa threw herself at her bed, curling up in her sky blue comforter.

She got up and slipped out of her lace dress to hop into a silky indigo night gown.

Elsa undid her braid and let her blonde hair go loose.

"Good night, Arendelle." She muttered before closing her white curtains. The town was quiet and calm, the moon settling over the mountains and fjords.

Elsa retreated back to her bed and fluffed her pillow.

There was an icy gray shadow in the corner of her eye, which made her jump.

"What the..." She just shrugged it off and pulled the blanket over herself.

_Don't believe in me, eh? _A cold male voice whispered.

Elsa lurched forward and let out a startled yelp. She put one hand over her heart. _I'm just hearing things_, she told herself factually.

_You're not hearing things. _

Elsa pulled her pillow over her ears and forced a frustrated growl.

_Well, someone's mad_.

"Stop! Go away! Anna, Kristoff, is this some sort of joke?"

_No, this is real, Elsa. I think I'll stay, it's quite nice here_.

Elsa threw her pillow at the wall and clamped her hands over her ears.

_Bad first impression. I'm sorry. _

The voice sounded sincere now.

"It's um, fine. Just let me sleep." The queen stammered.

_I think not, your highness. I think you should see me first. _

"Can I do that tomorrow? I wish to sleep." Elsa sighed deeply.

_Well, let me ask one question. Do you believe in me, now?_

"Um, sure?"

_Do you believe I made that sculpture?_

"A voice made me a sculpture? Yeah, okay..." Elsa rolled her blue eyes and sat on her bed cross legged. This had to be a prank.

_I made that sculpture._

Elsa smirked and shook her head.

Suddenly, ice was growing into a humanoid shape on her dresser.

"Are you doing this?" She asked the voice in astonishment.

_Yes. Do you believe now?_

The ice figure was finished, it was Elsa. The same sculpture made for the ball.

"Oh my god...yes?"

Suddenly, a man was standing before her. He wore a blue sweater and brown capris, held a crooked staff and was barefoot. He had white, messy hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Elsa pinched herself and looked back at him.

"Hi," he smiled. "I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you."

"Why did you make me that sculpture? When you don't even know me?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Well, it was your second year anniversary, and I thought it was necessary to make you a gift. Your welcome." He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly in greeting, his cold lips sending shivers down her back.

"Um, thanks?" Elsa took back her hand slowly.

"Anyway, I'm a guardian." Jack floated beside the bed.

"Hm?"

"Well, it's a long story. You'll learn in time." He placed his hands behind his neck.

Elsa couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes. "So I'm not the only one?"

"Mhm." Jack nodded.

"You understand, right? How it's like, to feel like a monster?" Elsa felt relieved, she could finally relate to someone.

"Sort of. I know it's hard." Jack patted her shoulder.

Elsa smiled at him. "My parents-"

"Locked you away from humanity, made you wear gloves and recite a poem to remind you to conceal your powers, kept you away from your sister..." Jack finished.

"H-how do you know?" Elsa demanded.

"I'm a guardian." Jack said again.

"You really do understand, don't you?" Elsa's blue eyes shimmered. "But don't you know about-"

"How you almost froze your sister?"

Elsa looked up at him sadly.

"I know it's tough, Elsa. But for now, whenever you need me, I'll be there. Get some sleep, I'll be back soon." Jack flew to the window and went outside into the dark night.

"Bye, Jack."

Jack gave her a wave and took off.

Elsa closed the window and stared up at the stars, shining bright like gems. Around Jack, she felt natural and protected, like she could tell him anything.

She curled up back in bed and fell fast asleep from his soothing words melting in her mind.

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there._

**A/N: What do you think? :) I ship this couple so much, so I knew I had to make a fanfiction about Jelsa. I'll be adding chapters each week, so feel free to leave ideas if you want. And, if you're into Warrior Cats, check out my other story called Autumn! **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa awoke shortly after a nice long night of slumber. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good morning," Jack was standing by the window, his staff held across his back.

"Jack?" Elsa flinched. "You're here."

"Mhm." He floated over to her, leaving a small trace of ice by the windowsill.

"Can I help you..?" Elsa lifted the covers off her legs and went inside her closet.

"I don't know. Just felt like staying for a bit."

"Well, I have some queenly duties to do so I don't have much time." Elsa said as she rummaged through piles of clothes.

"Oh, come on. Take a break. Queens should have days off." Jack gave her a side smile.

"I have a huge pile of paperwork to do, Jack, so I don't deserve a break or a day off." Elsa finally pulled out a navy knee length dress and a small white cloak to go over it. "Now, I have to get dressed, so stay out here."

She slipped inside her bathroom and started to peel off her night gown.

Elsa unzipped the dress and pulled it over her head. She managed to zip up half of it but struggled to continue. Elsa dashed out of the bathroom and made her way to the door, to ask Anna for help.

"Need some assistance?" Jack looked up at her dress, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Uh, that would be appreciated." Elsa put her back to him and he flew over, placing his cold hands over the zipper.

He zipped it up quickly and turned her around by the arm.

"You..look very pretty," He kept his icy hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, please, Jack." Elsa looked down, her face growing red. "Thanks, by the way."

She retreated to the bathroom to pull on her cloak, put her hair into a low bun and slip on her snowy white heels from yesterday.

"Queen duties..in an outfit like that?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, never mind. You look great." Jack sighed. He couldn't keep his eyes of her, she was perfect. Her flawless face, her gorgeous eyes, and her serious yet entertaining personality. He loved her truly, somewhere inside his frozen heart.

"Thanks." Elsa picked up the thick pile of papers off her wooden table and opened the door to go to her office room. Jack followed her, his staff grazing the floor.

Anna came rushing down the hall in a long sleeved mint top and a long dark green skirt.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Hi," The queen smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Anna twirled one of her ginger braids. "Wanna go to breakfast together?"

"Sorry, Anna. I have to do this." Elsa held up the paper in her arms.

"Oh...queen duties. Gotcha. I'll just eat with Kristoff." Anna skipped down the hall while Elsa went in the other direction.

"She's very bubbly." Jack grinned.

"Yep, that's Anna for you." They finally reached the office and went inside. Elsa sat in her comfy white chair and put her paperwork on her wooden desk. Jack fiddled with the books on the shelves.

"Hm..." Elsa's eyes scanned a document from the Duke of Woldenburg.

**We officially invite you to the Coronation of Princess Felicity of Woldenburg on August 27th.**

The letter continued on with details about the coronation and the ball.

Elsa put the letter to the side of her desk, leaving a mental note to tell Anna.

Jack started to read a book of fairy tales and spotted one about a Snow goblin.

"Hey, look, it's you!" He chuckled as he showed her the picture of the monster who was white with blue spots and had beady eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Elsa laughed and shoved the book away playfully with one extended hand. "I've been meaning to ask you, why couldn't Anna see you? Or even notice your existence?"

"She doesn't believe in me. That's why."

"Oh..." Elsa began to go through the groups of papers again.

"Put down the papers, Elsa." Jack grabbed the documents from her pale hands and put them behind his back.

"Hey!" She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"We're going to go take a break." He grabbed her bridal style and he opened the window of the office.

"Jack, stop!" She yelled, her eyes wide in fear. "Put me down!"

"I won't drop you. You really think I'd let you fall?" Jack smirked and shot into the sky.

"Oh, god save me!" Elsa hissed under her breath. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I think you're starting to choke me, Elsa." Jack coughed.

"Sorry, but this is terrifying!" She said, her voice stifled. Elsa peeked and stared at the far ground below them, the people looking like ants.

"Don't worry." He landed in a desolate meadow shortly after and put Elsa down softly.

Elsa kneeled down and touched the ground gently. "Land!" She breathed in sharply.

Elsa got up and waved her hands, covering the meadow with snow.

"Fine, let's take a break and have some fun."

Jack smiled and made a small snowball with his fingers. He then threw it at Elsa's back.

Elsa laughed and made a huge snowball over her head. She chased Jack across the meadow while he pretended to be in mock fear.

"Oh, no!" He whimpered while rolling his ice blue eyes. She finally aimed at his head and dumped it on him.

Jack fell backwards and landed on the ground in a heap of snow.

Elsa pointed at him and giggled. Jack made a tuft of snow to rise and knock her on the ground, too.

"Ugh, Jack!" She groaned and brushed the snow off her.

"I thought the cold never bothered you anyway." Jack said with a mischievous look as he threw more snow at her.

"Stop!" She squealed and put up her hands in front of her face. Elsa grabbed at his staff which was sitting next to him.

"Ha, ha!" She held it in her hand proudly. Jack got up and came at her, but before he could come any closer, she made a tower of ice under her feet. Elsa rose about 8 feet, which was good enough- until she forgot Jack could fly. _Crap_.

He flew up and took his staff back, a devious look in his eyes.

Elsa teetered on the edge, until falling backwards.

"Jack, help!" She screamed, feeling helpless. Her heart began to race rapidly from the adrenaline pumping through her body.

He shot down and grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

"Thank you." Elsa felt herself gravitate toward him, her lips colliding with his softly and gently. Jack kept his hands on her waist and kissed her back as well. He swore he felt his heart feel a bit warmer, though it always was, when he was with Elsa. He cupped one hand under her right cheek and stared into her beautiful, shining blue eyes. Elsa grabbed his wrist and stroked his cold skin with her index finger.

"Oh, Elsa." Jack closed his eyes, taking in her beauty, which was almost devouring him alive. Elsa looked up at him while she ran her fingers through his white hair.

"I think I love you. Which sounds strange, because we don't know each other quite well. But I really like you, Elsa. I'll always be here for you." Jack put his forehead against hers and stood there for a while, savoring the moment while it lasted.

Elsa couldn't even find words that would fit perfectly, to describe what she was feeling. Ecstasy. Happiness. Love.

"I'll always be here for you, too, Jack. Always." She kissed him again while he ran his hand down her back. Elsa touched his cheek and gazed at him once more.

"I'm sorry if this was too early." She let go and put her arms behind her back.

"No, Elsa, it's okay. How about we get back to the castle, okay?" Jack took her hand and lifted her into his arms. She curled her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder right when he started to lift off the ground.

The snow instantly began to thaw, and the bright green grass appeared again.

"Love can thaw..." Elsa murmured under her breath.

"What?" Jack tilted his head to look at her.

"Nothing."

"I'm starving." Elsa sighed as she walked through her room aimlessly.

"Then you should go to the dining hall. I'll stay here." Jack rested on her bed and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Okay." Elsa went out of her bedroom and made her way to the dining room. Anna came by, walking down the hall.

"Want to eat with me? I'm going to have some lunch." Elsa looked at her sister.

"Oh, sure!" Anna smiled and followed her.

Her sister gave her a look. "Elsa, your lipstick is smudged."

"Oh, must have been from my glass of water."

"You kissed someone! Who was it? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Anna exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

"I'll tell you later, along with Kristoff and Sven and Olaf." Elsa assured her sister.

"Why the boys?" Anna crossed her arms.

"Because it's something everyone should know." Elsa explained as she sat down at a table with Anna.

"Alright... You can tell me anything, Elsa, you know that, right?" Anna asked, her green-blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course." Elsa said as a brunette waitress came over with two dishes in her hands.

"Thanks, Maria." Anna smiled at the young woman.

"Your welcome, m'lady."

Elsa began to eat her soup on her plate right away.

"Someone's hungry." Anna giggled as she took a sip from her glass of cider.

"Yes, I'm starving." Elsa dropped her spoon with a clatter when she saw Jack wandering around the dining hall.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna grabbed her sister's wrist gently with concern.

"Yes, I just thought I saw something." Elsa gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Anna started cutting her steak into small slivers.

After about thirty minutes, the sisters went their separate ways.

"Jack," Elsa began. "I want to show you to my family, so they'll know you're real and I'm not insane."

Jack took her hand. "Alright. If you say so." He kissed her on top of her head as they headed inside her room.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Things are sparking right away between Jack and Elsa. Again, if you like Warrior cats, check out my other story... :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! Thank you so much for your compliments in the reviews, they make me so happy. Remember to follow/favourite! :)**

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, her hands folded in her lap.

"Do you think we're taking this too far? Too fast?"

Jack looked up at her. "We can always restart. You know, second impressions." He looked hurt, he knew he did love her. Jack didn't want to let his love for her fall between his fingers and vanish.

"Let's just take it slow." Elsa nodded at Jack and got up to go out.

She placed an ice cold hand on the white painted wooden door, feeling an urge of hesitation rise in her stomach.

"I'll be on your side. Now, let's go see your family." Jack whispered into her ear, his arm around her shoulders.

Elsa smiled at him before opening the door with a thrust of her arm.

The two walked down the hallway, heading outside to the courtyard.

"They'll probably be here." Elsa opened the main doors and peeked her head out.

Anna and Kristoff were casually chatting as Olaf and Sven played around.

"Oh! Hi, Elsa!" Anna gave her older sister a comforting embrace. Sven stopped clopping around on the cobblestone ground and turned to look at the queen.

"Hi, everyone. I'm here to tell you...you know, Anna." Elsa looked at her sister.

"Oh, yeah. Tell us," Anna's blue-green eyes grew wide.

"Okay, well, I've met Jack Frost." Elsa blurted quickly, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"No way. Elsa, have you been getting mysterious potions or herbs from weirdos behind the castle? Or in dark alleyways..?" Kristoff had an amused look on his face.

"No! And I'm totally sane. Trust me." Elsa put up her hands defensively. "Anyway, we've become very close. And I thought you should see him."

She felt a cool wind brush against her neck.

They have to believe, in order to see.

"Ugh. Well, Jack, how about you make something out of snow." She kept her arms still against her waist.

"Who is she talking to?" Olaf backed away behind Anna cautiously.

Suddenly, a cold tuft of air swirled up, casting snow to fall.

"That wasn't me, I swear to you. Do you believe now? That it's Jack?" Elsa looked over at her family.

"Is this some joke, Elsa? 'Cause this is really funny...ha, ha..." Anna narrowed her eyes and leaned her head in closer to Kristoff.

"No, it's not. C'mon, you can do better than that, Frost!" Elsa groaned in frustration.

Ice began to glide up into the air, to start to create...something. Soon, it was complete and it was Elsa. The same sculpture of Elsa.

The snow queen looked closely at the art work, intently. She looked beautiful, unlike how she felt in the past few weeks. Jack saw her, as a beautiful queen, even on her hardest days.

Olaf let out a gasp as Sven made a confused grunt.

"Oh, my gosh! I believe!" Anna slapped her hands over her cheeks. "Whoa...that's incredible!"

"It wasn't me! You guys can trust me, right?" Elsa looked at Kristoff.

The ice man didn't say anything but look in awe at the structure.

Anna inhaled sharply. "There's a man! Uh- A white haired guy! Is that him?"

"Yes," Elsa laughed in content. Kristoff looked in the same direction. "Oh my god. There is a man..."

Olaf grinned and fixed his carrot nose a bit. "He looks handsome! Is he your boyfriend? Are you going to get married? Are you already engaged? Will you-"

"Oh, Olaf, no." Elsa giggled. Jack flew over to the group.

"Those are some great ideas, though, Olaf." He smiled and put an arm around Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa batted at his nose and laughed.

"Come on, let's go fetch dinner." Anna beckoned them with a wave of her hand and the group went inside. Kristoff went to the stables with Sven quickly.

As soon as the family got settled at their table in the dining hall, Elsa filled each glass with champagne.

She lifted her wine glass in a toast.

"To a new beginning, with a new person added to our family. Our family may be small, but our love is enough." Elsa finished her short speech and clinked wine glasses with each person. All the staff workers had retired to their sleeping chambers after serving the family. They thought it was ridiculous and absurd to leave an extra plate of food for 'Jack' and whoever that was to the staff members.

Elsa reassured them he was a close friend, and he would be joining them for dinner soon that evening.

Elsa was making her way to her bedroom while she felt a chilling pair of lips press against her cheek.

"Jack," she giggled and entered her room.

She knew they had to take their relationship slow, but she didn't know for how long she could take it anymore.

Elsa clasped her hands around Jack's neck while he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed a hand on the small of her back.

They kissed gently as they dropped

onto the soft sky blue comforter.

"Ouch," Elsa murmured. His knee had collided with hers.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Jack's eyes grew sincere.

"No, no, I'm fine." Elsa laughed at their klutziness.

"Good." Jack mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

Elsa stroked his neck with her ice cold fingers as he pressed his head softly against her shoulder.

"I love you, Jack. I could stay like this, as we are, for eternity."

"Says Miss Who Wants To Take It Slow." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Elsa smiled and poked his neck.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Jack tilted his head up to stare at her. "You're so beautiful."

Elsa closed her eyes, still smiling as she dozed off into a quiet night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud clang heard in Elsa's closet.

"What the hell, Jack?" She propelled her self up, her white-blonde hair frizzy and full of tangles.

"Well, I was thinking of wearing this today. Isn't this just too cute?" Jack appeared, holding a long blue dress, while talking in a mock Valley girl voice.

(I'm sorry, I just had to put that. XD)

"Too cute," Elsa replied, imitating him. "Like, I can't even."

Jack laughed and put the dress back in the closet. "Morning, sunshine." He flew over to her and settled his arms on her shoulders.

"G'morning," Elsa yawned.

"I figured we should have another day of fun, since I'll be leaving soon." Jack started to play with her rat's nest of hair.

"Leaving?" Elsa pouted.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit, alright? C'mon, go get ready and I'll wait out by the balcony." Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her up.

"Okay." She went inside the closet, pulled out an outfit and disappeared into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Elsa came out, wearing her normal ice dress with her hair in a classic French braid.

"Let's go." Jack grabbed her waist and shot out of the window in seconds.

"Jack, again?" She screamed into his shoulder.

"Yep!"

Elsa wrapped her legs tight around his waist, fearing she would fall to her death.

But this time, she opened her eyes. She watched Arendelle below her, smiling.

She could trust Jack, she no longer had to fear.

Elsa lifted up her arms and let out a cheerful whoop.

Jack lifted her up higher in his embrace. Elsa tilted side to side a bit but remained steady.

"It's so beautiful!" She squealed while she stared out at the sky.

Jack grinned and looked up at her. She was gorgeous. And he loved her more than anything. He could barely believe she was his. _She's mine..._

Elsa stroked his face softly with one hand as she continued to gaze out at the rising sun, it's golden glow shining against her face and torso.

Soon, they landed onto the snowy cliff of a familiar mountain.

"This is where my castle used to be..." Elsa made her way past a tree, that was holding frozen raindrops on it's branches.

The castle stood tall, the same kingdom of isolation.

"Huh? I thought-"

"What a mystery. C'mon!" Jack took her hand and they ran across the ice staircase.

Once they made it to the top, Elsa felt a hint of hesitation but opened the double doors.

They slid around the frozen floor, laughing playfully, occasionally falling on their bottoms.

Elsa waved her arm, causing ice skates to appear under her shoes.

"Much better," She murmured.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, may I have this dance?" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and she propped hers around his neck. "Yes, you may."

They skated slowly around in circles.

Elsa jumped up and kissed Jack in a rush.

"Whoa-" He murmured. They landed onto the ground safely, thanks to Jack.

Elsa nestled her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her back. "I love you, Frost."

"I love you, too."

"Elsa?"

Anna knocked on her sister's door once more.

"Ugh." She muttered. "She must be out with Jack. C'mon, Olaf."

The two went to the dining hall to greet Kristoff.

"Hey," He lifted his arms out and embraced Anna with a kiss on the head. Olaf wrapped his stick-arms around their legs. "Group hug!"

"Oh, Olaf." Anna giggled. "Elsa isn't here, she might be with Jack somewhere."

Kristoff nodded. "Hey, Anna, I want you to come with me to a restaurant tonight, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Ooh, are you going to propo-" Kristoff kicked Olaf lightly.

"Huh?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Kristoff murmured while glaring at the snowman.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! :)**

**Check out some other stories from me:**

**Autumn- a Warrior Cats fanfic. **

**Lost- a Minecraft fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really nice, Kristoff."

Anna held his hand as they waited to get a table.

"Anything for you, Anna." Kristoff smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Table for two?" A small waitress appeared, sporting a mid-shin black dress with a white apron, her short brown hair pinned in a small bun.

"Yes," Anna smiled. The two followed the young employee to a table outside. It had a beautiful white lace table cloth and a small bouquet of daisies.

Kristoff pulled out Anna's chair and sat her down gently.

"Hi, my name is Annelise and I'll be serving you today, your highness." The young girl bowed politely as she pulled out a small leather handbook and a feather with a bit of ink. "What will you have to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of red wine, please."

"Specific?" Annelise held the feather between her two fingers and moved it around.

"Uh, homemade would be nice." Anna said as she flattened out her lavender dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was let loose, framing her face perfectly.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Annelise grinned and walked away swiftly, her black dress swishing.

"I've never eaten at a restaurant before." Anna started fiddling with the daisy petals.

"Really?" Kristoff's eyes widened. "Well, then I'm glad to take you to your very first restaurant, Anna." He smiled and took her hand. She leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss.

Annelise appeared shortly after with a bottle in her hands. She poured an even amount into their glasses.

"Well, the buffet is right over here to your left. Call for me if you need anything at all, your majesty."

"Thank you." Anna stood up and walked to the long table with Kristoff at her side. When she saw the cliché chocolate fountain, Elsa came to mind. _I wonder how she's doing..._

"Jack, stop!" Elsa squealed as Jack left soft kisses on her neck. He looked up at her with an amused look. He sat beside her on her bed and held her dainty hand.

"Oh! I have to ask Anna about a dress..." Elsa got up and slipped some shoes on. She walked out the door and knocked on Anna's.

"Anna? You there?"

Silence.

"Ugh," Elsa opened the door, being surprised to see nothing...

Anna's bed was empty.

There was a small note placed on her wooden vanity.

_I'm on a date with Kristoff :) Don't worry about me. _

"Okay..." Elsa retreated back to her room. Jack enveloped her into a hug. "I reckon she wasn't there..?"

"Yeah. On a date with Kristoff." Elsa smiled. She buried her head into his dark blue sweater, inhaling it's wintry scent.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked and tossed her onto the bed gently.

*They did not go to home base, if you're thinking dirtily. They just had a fluffeh make out sesh. ;) ︎*

"Anna, there's something I want to tell you." Kristoff' eyes deepened with intensity.

"Yeah?" Anna wiped her mouth with a linen cloth. She pushed her plate aside, finished and content.

"Anna, I love you and I love how you're bubbly and quirky. I love your awkwardness and sense of humor. I want to spend all my days with you until I die. Anna, Princess of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He knelt on the ground and dug into his pocket to pull out a red velvet box. He opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring that sparkled radiantly, just like Anna.

"Yes!"

**A/N: I'm proud of this chapter personally. It has Anna x Kristoff fluff and Jelsa fluff. :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my followers. You guys make my day, and make me sooooooo happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Anna knocked urgently on Elsa's door. Kristoff went to his room in the castle, so Anna decided to tell Elsa before going to bed.

"What? It's like, 10 o'clock." Elsa answered the door groggily. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her blanket was draped over her shoulders.

"It's Kristoff. He proposed, Elsa!" Anna took her sister hands and shook them excitedly.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful, Anna!" Elsa hugged her tight, tears brimming her eyes. "My little sister is getting married!"

Anna giggled into her sister's shoulder. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course." Elsa said softly as she rubbed Anna's shoulder comfortingly.

"And Sven and Olaf and Jack...aww! They'd be all cute in little suits! They'd be groomsmen. Little groomsmen! Olaf would be just adorable! And Sven could wear a tie!" Anna gushed, her cheeks puffed and her green-blue eyes wide.

"Er, what's this about me in a suit?" Jack woke up and climbed out of bed. He shook his shaggy white hair and wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"Anna's engaged! Kristoff proposed!"

Elsa embraced Anna again and Jack joined in a loving group hug.

"Way, way, way, way too tight!" Anna squeaked as one of the maids was trying to fit a corset on her. Elsa decided they should try on dresses that day.

"Sorry, your highness." The maid replied, loosening the strings.

"Perfect." Anna murmured. Elsa held up a mermaid style, puffy white dress. "How about this?"

"A bit too much for a wedding, eh?"

"I suppose you're right. Let me look for more."

Elsa ran her hands over the many racks of dresses. She found a familiar one; a long sleeved white dress that draped on the floor with a lace back. She held it out for Anna to see.

"Mother's dress..." The red head wiped away tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"It would look beautiful on you, Anna. Mother would of wanted you to wear it." Elsa handed the dress to her carefully.

"I'll try it on." Anna nodded reassuringly at her older sister and let the maid cautiously put it on her.

"It fits perfectly. Anna, you must wear it." Elsa insisted as she sat down in a blue velvet chair.

"Yes. I shall wear it for my wedding." Anna looked at herself from different angles. She slipped out of it and got into a casual short dress.

The maid gave Anna a curt nod and put the dress safely inside the closet.

"C'mon, Elsa, the boys are probably getting impatient." Anna smiled and helped her sister up.

"How about this tux? Does it say, too fancy? Or too understated?" Kristoff turned around, glancing at Olaf and Jack.

"Too fancy." Jack started looking at all the suits prepared for them to try on.

"Too understated." Olaf tugged on a tux that had golden buttons and a golden hem. "This is great! Perfect for you!" He gushed and shoved it at him gently.

"Um, I guess-"

"Hey, guys!" Anna peeked her head in. "I'm not witnessing any nasty stuff, am I? You guys are naked or anything?" She had her eyes welded shut.

Kristoff chuckled. "No, you can open your eyes."

"Ok, good." She blinked. "Well, we're done. Take all the time you need."

"Alright. I'll just go with this." Kristoff held the suit Olaf picked out.

"I bet you'll look handsome. Bye!"

The door closed, sending a gust of cold wind. Jack closed his eyes, smiling.

"Do I get a suit?" Olaf asked solemnly.

"You'll get a bow tie, like Sven." Jack replied, floating in mid air above a small couch.

"Aw. I wanted to look dapper and have a really nice suit with buttons and bows and stripes and polka dots and..." Olaf sighed dreamily and clasped his hands together.

"Olaf, you are a classic." Kristoff grinned and patted him on the head.

**A/N: Another chapter, just for you guys. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To my friggin awesome followers and those who favorite my kawaii story, this chapter is for you. Since the wedding is coming, I'm doing you guys a favor. I'll be posting chapters more frequently, like a mini marathon. But I'll be steady, so you don't have to catch up to like five million trillion chapters. **

**Remember, THIS IS AN HONOR because I have other stories to worry about. I love you guys! Muah! ︎**

* * *

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly. Now that Anna's engaged, she's been having extra work to do. Queenly duties AND maid of honor duties. Being maid of honor is a lot more work than you think.

Jack flew over and rubbed her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a lot of work." Elsa murmured. She hated being cooped up in her office. She wanted to go out and have a bit of freedom for once.

"How about we pause that, and have some fun?" Jack said as he covered her neck and cheek with kisses that sent a cold tingling feeling down her spine.

"I guess." She smiled. Jack sat her up on the desk, shoving the papers aside. Elsa grabbed his collar and thrust him toward her, kissing him fiercely. "I love you."

"You too..." He traced his fingers down her arm. "God, Elsa. You're so beautiful. You're breathtaking. You know that, right?"

Elsa just laughed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Hey," He grabbed her chin gently. "I'm serious."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Frost." She smirked and clasped her hands over his neck and through his hair. Their noses touched and their foreheads were pressed together. Elsa gasped, feeling breathless. He took her breath away, like she did to him.

She sat in his lap and started to play with his hair. Jack kissed her softly and leaned closer to her, while she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, I have some good news." He looked at her seriously.

"What? Tell me." She gazed into his blue eyes, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"The other guardians agreed to let me stay a bit longer. Probably enough time for the wedding." Jack took her hand and grinned.

"Oh my gosh! Great!" Elsa exclaimed kissing him some more on the cheek.

Jack blushed, the pop of pink brightening his face. "Don't you have to get a dress? For the wedding?"

"Ah, yes. Anna has to pick it out for me, though. She'll probably pick it up today." Elsa replied.

"What color?" Jack looked oddly interested.

"Lavender. She was going to go with a light green, but one of the tailors insisted that it was not a marital color." Elsa sighed and tapped her foot lightly against the mahogany chair that Jack sat on. "If I was her, I wouldn't put up with it, and go with green."

"You would go with blue, wouldn't you?" Jack smiled.

"Most likely."

Elsa began to skim through papers from bakeries, sewing shops, and other dukes, queens, kings, and princesses. "I can finish this tonight. Do you want something to eat? I can go get it for you."

"Nah, I'm fine. You can go get something." Jack lifted her off the desk and set her on her feet.

"Ok, I'll be right back, okay?" She went out the door, closing it carefully.

"Okay."

* * *

Her nimble feet bounced as she strode down the hall. Elsa was a bit ecstatic, feeling happier everyday as the wedding date grew closer and closer.

"Anna?" She saw her sister come out of her room, wearing a silky rose pink night gown.

"Yeah? Hi, Elsa."

"Oh, nothing. Are you getting my dress today?"

"Yeah," she yawned, placing the back of her hand against her parted jaw.

"Okay. Are you going to breakfast?" Elsa turned to look at her a bit more.

"Yup. You too?"

"Yes, we can eat together." Elsa smiled brightly and halted when Kristoff appeared.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry." He stammered and went over to Anna's side. He curled an arm around her waist.

"It's fine, Kris. We were just heading to breakfast. You coming?" Elsa narrowed her sparkling blue eyes at her soon to be brother in law.

"Of course."

* * *

"God, I'm stuffed." Elsa stumbled into the office, clutching her stomach.

Jack chuckled and assisted her to the chair.

"Thanks." She sat down and started to go back to work.

Jack looked through books, curious.

"Heheh, what's Fifty Shades Of Blue doing in here?"

"Ew! I don't own that!" Elsa winced.

"I'm just messing with you." Jack studied the pages of a thick novel.

"Gone with wind... Frankly my dear I don't give a damn, so you're going back on the shelf." Jack impersonated the character with a stern aristocratic voice.

Elsa giggled, being unable to concentrate. "You're hysterical."

"I'll take anything you say as a compliment, m'lady." Jack flew over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Ughgughhhfuhhh." Anna groaned as she plopped onto her bed. "I'm getting married! It's so...much...work."

She dozed off and let out a loud snore.

"Oh! I need to get the dress!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stepped inside the Tailor's shop and waited patiently by a small table. She felt embarrassed and immature for forgetting her sister's dress._ You've got to act your age, you're getting married!_

"Oh, hi, m'lady. Are you here for the dress?" A young boy with blonde hair popped out of a rack of clothes, holding the lavender dress.

"Yes, please," Anna smiled at the youth. "Do you make some of the clothes around here?"

"Yeah, my mother and sister taught me. I made the violet lace sleeves on your dress for the queen. I'm Algot." The little boy bowed and handed her the dress.

"Wow! You're amazing!" She took the dress and held it close. Anna placed a sack of money on the counter. She looked back at the boy and put a few extra coins in his palm. Anna folded his fingers over the coins gently and ruffled his hair a bit. "Thanks."

"No, thank you!" He whispered, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Anna left out the door, shooting one last glance inside with a wave, and then made her way back to the castle.

* * *

"Elsa! I got your dress!" Anna walked inside her older sister's room. Elsa was standing in the bathroom, fixing her hair. She turned around, smiling.

"It's so pretty! Thank you, Anna."

"An adorable little boy made the sleeves." Anna clasped her hands and put her fist under her chin, admiring the great work put to make such a beautiful dress for the wedding.

"He must be very talented. I love the sleeves..." Elsa looked over the whole dress, checking the seams and hems.

"Where's Jack?" Anna leaned against the wall, glancing at her sister with her wide blue-green eyes.

"He's hanging out with Kristoff and Olaf." Elsa answered her without looking up from the dress.

"Oh, okay! I just thought he was with you."

"No," Elsa's eyebrows furrowed. When he was gone, she felt alone. Elsa knew she had Anna, Olaf and Kristoff. Even Sven! But she loved Jack so much. They were inseparable.

"Well, okay. I'm going to go to my room. Bye-e-e!"

"Bye." Elsa laid the dress out on her bed and smoothened it out, removing any wrinkles.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" The door flung open, revealing Jack, standing in doorway.

"Hey." Elsa looked up from the book she was reading, smiling.

"What book is that?"

"It's F-"

"Fifty Shades of Blue? Hm?" Jack flew over and started tickling her side.

"No!" Elsa giggled and scrunched up in a ball, trying to avoid his hands.

"Just messing with you." He kissed her cheek quickly and laid down beside her on the bed.

Their eyes met, blending together, blue on blue. Elsa entwined her hand with his. "Will you stay with me? Forever?"

"Yes, Elsa.."

**...Flash back to a few nights ago...**

_"Jack, you must stay away from her. You know Pitch Black will go after everyone you love; forcing you to join him." North explained, crossing his arms. _

_"I really like this girl! I'm not leaving her side. Not even for a stupid boogeyman." Jack growled, his temper rising. He hated being treated like a child, like he didn't know what he was doing. _

_"Jack, you need to be serious!"_

_Jack just shook his head and sauntered off. Tooth flew after him silently. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. I'm here for you, okay?" _

_"I know, Tooth."_

_She nodded and flew back to the others._

_And to this day, he vowed never to let Pitch Black to get between him and Elsa. But someday, that may change. _

* * *

"Jack...are you okay?" Elsa clutched his wrist, her eyes shimmering with concern.

Jack snapped out of it. "Uh yeah. I was just thinking about something. Nothing important."

"Okay." Elsa kissed him and snuggled against him neck. In a few short seconds she was fast asleep in his arms.

Jack dozed off a bit himself, only to be awaken by Elsa's tense arms and her startled yell.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, fear filling his veins.

"I-I had a dream. There were these black shadowy creatures. They wanted to k-kill me and Anna. They wanted to destroy Arendelle, Jack. They wanted us dead!" Elsa wailed, tears blotting Jack's sweatshirt. "I can't let Anna be hurt. She's my little sister."

Jack stared at her with disbelief. He vowed to keep Pitch Black away from her and her family, and his promise wasn't going to be broken. Well, was it?

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha, Pitch Black is finally brought to the story. :D I am so evil. **

**Special news: I am making a PJO fanfic, about Percabeth's daughters. **

**I had a bit of trouble finding pretty Greek names for them, but I decided on these two:**

**Daria, blonde with sea green eyes. **

**Alethea, black hair with grey eyes. **

**Daria means the sea in Greek, also in Persian. **

**Alethea means Truth. I also considered Alexus, which means defender. But that's more of Daria's personality. **

**I could always change the names, I haven't finished the first chapter. So give me ideas if you want! ︎**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 7/1/14 It's my b-day! C: Hooray! **

***Makes a wish and blows out virtual birthday cake candles* Doing another chapter for you guys! I probably won't post anymore this week because I'm visiting my cousins. Stay lovely! :)**

***Im editing my story on an airplane. Whoa. My flight is going good except for the annoying brute kicking my seat. It's hard to concentrate when little kids are pestering you. Yep, there really IS A KID KICKING MY SEAT. They keep on giggling like demonic children. THEY'RE SPAWNS OF SATAN! *Squirts Holy Water on them* I'm going to turn around and say "Please continue to kick my weary back! I just love the feeling." If they do it again. It's been going on forever. Help meeeeeeeeee! **

**Alert: They seemed to have stopped. All I know is that they seem about 7-10 and their parents aren't there. You know that episode of Victorious when they were on the airplane and that annoying boy was kicking Tori's seat? I feel like her right now. *Dies***

**Ughgughhhfuhhh. One touched the back of my foot. And that's gross. I'll have to check for stains on my white keds. I need to find their parents and snitch on them. Seriously! **

**"Alifandoms, stop being such a snitch." **

**Oh shush. You don't know what I'm going through. THIS IS SOME SERIOUS TRAUMA. **

**Update- Sorry I haven't published lately for any of my stories. Been out of town!**

* * *

"Cake is ready?"

"Check!"

"The boys are in their suits?"

"Check!"

"The decorations are done?"

"Check!"

"Is Kristoff ready?"

"Yep! Relax, Anna. I got this. Okay?"

Elsa and her sister had spent the whole morning preparing for Anna's wedding.

"Are the flowers here?"

"Yes, Anna! Good god." Elsa chuckled as she helped Anna tie up her white gown.

"I'm sorry. Just want everything to be perfect." Anna laughed shakily.

"It will be perfect, Anna." Elsa began sorting white roses and daisies into a bouquet. "Oh! I have an idea for your hair."

Anna's small hands flung up to her strawberry blond hair that was placed in a delicate bun.

"Here." Elsa put a flower garland around her head as a crown.

"It's so pretty." Anna smiled. "Thanks, sis."

Elsa stopped and stared at her younger sister. She was beautiful. Her blue-green eyes were sparkling and her hair was shining in the light.

Pretty as always, Elsa thought.

Though it pained Elsa to know her sister will not be walking down the aisle with her father today. Their parents won't be able to witness such beauty and purity before them like this.

* * *

"Shit!" Jack pounded on the door of the dressing room. Today was the day he had to leave back to the guardians. Tooth had visited the night before and said it was urgent. Elsa wouldn't forgive him. He can't leave. He can't.

"Er, Jack, you alright?" Kristoff's deep voice asked behind a curtain.

"I'm fine."

Jack dug his hands through his hair.

Kristoff disregarded him and stepped inside the dressing room. "C'mon, we have to go."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack murmured, fixing the buttons on his suit quickly.

Olaf stepped out into the hallway, waiting patiently for the others. He wore a small suit-jacket with his cute twig arms barely sticking out of the sleeves. "Let's go!"

The three men strode down the hall with Kristoff feeling proud yet a bit nervous. _I'm getting married!_

* * *

"Elsa, I'm scared." Anna put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply.

"Hey, calm down. I'll take you down the aisle." Elsa looped her violet lace covered arm with the bride's and the two pushed open the grand doors. Townsfolk and members of royalty watched in awe as the two walked along the narrow carpet that led to the alter. Rose petals were tossed all around, fluttering by their feet.

Kristoff's brown eyes widened._ She's gorgeous_. Light surrounded her, making Anna look warm and heavenly. _An angel. _

Jack could only notice Elsa looking pretty as ever in her brides maid gown. She shot him a quick smile. Jack nodded with a grin. Even though everyone in the crowd couldn't see him, Elsa insisted he wore a stupid suit and behaved._ Yeah, pfft, okay_, he told himself.

But something dark glinted in the corner of his left eye. Near the roof, a smoky entity was growing larger and larger by the seconds. Then he heard a familiar, sickening voice.

Pitch Black.


End file.
